The Beautiful Girl from the West
by Eldora Rae
Summary: Anyme a half breed form the westren world came to Japan to get away from her unloving fullbreed family and her dark fate to find her own path. What will happen when she meets the son of her father's greatest rival will it end in war or wild love?
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Girl from the West

By Eldora Rae

Part One

Shattering Pride

(I don't own any of the character of Inuyasha believe me if I could own them I would get myself Sesshomaru bwhahahahahaha anyhow I place this in Romance and in Humor the reason is that there is going to be funny situations that my main heroine will put herself through. . Forgive me for bad spelling and grammar I tired my best and used my best spelling and grammar checker.)

It was a warm summer's eve the clear sky revealed a full moon on this quite night nothing stirred on this cool night except for a shadow casting quickly across the moon into the thick forest trees hopping from branch to branch till it came to a small hot spring, in the middle of the woods, pausing in it's moment haste jumped on it shore at this small discovery.

The figure looked around it surroundings and found calm that it was alone, it sighed from tiredness from a very long journey, "I never expected this land to be so mass no wonder father wished to claim it from his rival The Great Dog General, I can also see why the General fought his hardest to keep it and why father finally relented in claiming it." The figure looked down in the water it what it reflected back in the moon light was a girl her name was Anyme.

Anyme was a half breed a daughter of a dog demon from the far western lands; the moon shined a pond her long silvery hair with her two dog like ears sticking out on top which twitched and wiggled for any strange sounds. Her emerald green eyes scanned the area to see if she was alone. After a few moments Anyme confirmed that she was indeed alone there was no sent of anything coming either. She sighed and muttered to herself "Finally!" Saying so she reach behind her back and pulled a pink ribbon sash tied to her thin waist free, and tossed it aside, "Just cause I'm half demon doesn't mean I have to smell like one..." she muttered thinking the notion of her seven full blood brothers after a day battle. She cast aside her purple men's komodo top which served as a short dress next to the ribbon sash and entered into the warm water.

Under the moon light revealed her beautiful curved fit body of the Sixteen year old with the markings that revealed her family blood line one most notable was the purple star in the center of her head. She dived and swam into the deep part of the spring and stopped at a set of rocks. As she did so, she was deep in thought in the water mostly about what she should do next? She found success in breaking away from her family, since there was no sense in staying anyways being the outcast she was.

She was not willing to go along with her fate; her family planned for her. Her Grandmother thinking she was a worthless planned to marry her off as soon as she was able to bear kids to some old Lord for nothing but mere sexual pleasure purposes trapping for the rest of her life. The only one stopping this plan was her Eldest brother Arc who protected her since she was little but Anyme knew she couldn't burden to her brother for her protecting her from her less than friendly family forever.

Besides Anyme didn't want to be married, she wanted freedom the ability to go where she wanted when she wanted and not tied down of when some stupid Lord only wanting her as a plaything which she knew that all she was good for cause no Lord, human or demon alike would want a half breed woman. Although her issues of what to do next where not resolved Anyme found herself more tired than she thought and the heat of the bath caused her to be drifting off to a sleep.

She mustn't have slept for more like 20 minutes but she awoken to the sounds of something moving or someone splashing in the water. Anyme froze _Crap! _She thought she let her guard down and now she was caught in the middle of the hot spring; naked. Anyme did not move she was hidden from where the sounds came from is she didn't make any sudden movements perhaps whoever it was would move on. She listens in and heard a small girl's voice.

"Master Jaken, watch me make a big splash!" There was a sound of water followed by a sheik of what sounded like another voice.

"RIN! You stupid girl look at what you done I'm soaked to the bone!" uttered the angry voice which Anyme assume was Jaken.

"Oops sorry here let me find something for you to dry off with." Rin said coming out of the shallow water and searching around then she noticed the pink sash. "Look Master Jaken I found his Pink Sash you and dry off with this." Rin said out load picking up the pretty sash "It's very pretty!"

_NOOOOOO! Not the sash that belonged to my mother! _Anyme's mind went racing she was caught between staying hidden and having her mother's sash the only heirloom she had of her be ruin and perhaps stolen or exposing herself. Anyme considered her option quickly and decided that it was just a child and the one called Jaken didn't sound much a threat to her and her love to her mother was more costly that her pride.

"Stop fooling around foolish girl and hurry up!" Jaken said annoyed as usual trying to shake off the wetness.

"Okay," Uttered Rin dashing over to him as she was about to give it to Jaken that's when Anyme jumped up from the water.

"STOP DON'T USE THAT IT WAS MY MOTHERS!" Anyme shouted standing up from behind the rock giving her at least some modesty from where the two where standing in the middle of there movements.

Everyone paused and stared at each other but it was Anyme who froze most of all she ignored the child and the toad looking thing for her gaze quickly caught a third person she didn't know was there. Sitting silently against the tree watching the others was Lord Sesshomaru. Her first thought of him reminded her he appeared to be almost the exact image of her late father with long silver hair in a royal looking red and white battle armored komodo and a white sash of fur over his shoulder. However, unlike her father, who had the same emerald eyes and makings if a purplish star as hers, this man had a crescent moon and golden eyes which now stared right back at her with an expressionless face.

He was so Beautiful that Anyme was so breathless that it took a moment for Anyme to realize from where he sat if she stayed down she would of remained hidden but now he could see everything though he showed no emotion somehow Anyme could read from deep within those eyes a flash a shock and lots of examining curiosity as he gazed at the free show. Turning bright red Anyme screamed and dived back into the water with a splash and it was official her pride had been shattered to ribbons.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The Son of My Fathers Rival

(As I said before I don't own any Inuyasha characters however Anyme is MY character of my own creation including some others which I'll mention in my disclaimers later on in the story.)

"OOOKay..." Jaken was the first to break the silent spell, then realizing what Anyme just done, "What do you want girl, how dare you be so indecent to Lord Sesshomaru!" He shouted very annoyed.

_Indecent! Okay maybe I was INDECENT but it for the name of the memory of my mother... _Anyme shouted from behind the rock trying to build up her pride again. "Well you should use other peoples stuff to dry your toady self off!"

"What it was clearly your fault for leaving such things lying around you stupid girl." Jaken uttered picking up a fight.

"HEY! I'm not stupid where else was I put my clothes the trees you would have taken them then too?" Anyme shouted back, "Ah never mind just hand me my stuff and I'll leave peacefully...please." she uttered under her breath feeling redder and redder with embarrassment.

Jaken paused when the Anyme requested this, "Don't you order me around...I won't listen to you even if you did say please so tuff..." Jaken was starting to rant in rave but froze when Rin moved and picked up the rest of Anyme's clothes "WHa...what are you doing you silly girl?"

Rin turned to Jaken with the bundle in her arms "She asked for her clothes so I'm going to give them to her." with that she ran around the bend to the closer shore where Anyme was only pausing for a second when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Rin..." He said standing to his feet he made no movements but he didn't like the sent he caught from the woman it smelled familiar like someone form his fathers past yet she also smelled like his half demon brother Inuyasha did with human blood.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said pausing in her movement turning to him still holding the bundle of clothes and looking sheepishly at him.

Anyme was now getting a little steamed, "Listen I'm not going to harm the girl if that what you're worrying about!" Anyme shouted at him getting redder with shame.

"Do I know you?" Sesshomaru question looking towards Anyme with a slight hint of curiosity that was still in the deep water but close to the shore so she can have her clothes back that look at him blankly.

"Excuse me?" Anyme said in disbelief then shifting to anger "Listen bud all I ask is for my clothes and I leave peacefully not to be asked questions."

Sesshomaru paid no heed to her harsh words and continued on "Your blood sent is like that of Ruko the rival of my father from the western land."

"Huh yeah my Ruko was my father I'm the eight child of the lot but how you kno...what then that means your the Dog General Son Sesshomaru!" Anyme shouted in shock and in dismay now this brought even worsen shame to her family she stood naked in front of the son of her fathers rival her puppy ear turned down showing her emotions.

Sesshomaru stared for but a moment but said nothing; _it seems the proud Ruko had sired a half-breed with a human just like father did with Inuyasha...Inuyasha..._"What Low life..." he uttered openly thinking of his brother.

Anyme quickly jumped the conclusion when he spoke those words that he meant her, she heard it before over and over again form six of her brothers and her grandmother out of anger and spite of them she moved over the shore and grabbed a rock clenching it with anger "How dare you judge me! I'm tired of begin treated dirt just cause I'm a half-breed! "She yelled throwing the rock at Sesshomaru but it didn't hit it didn't remotely touch him.

He action cause a spark of anger between them and the next thing Anyme knew she was on the shore naked with Sesshomaru hand on her throat not tightly though he felt no need to me just more as a threat. "Take my advice woman...half-breed..." Sesshomaru uttered looking at her with his cold eyes staring strait into her frighten ones "Know your place..." with that he toss her aside to the ground.

Yet something inside him stuck him when he saw Anyme tears burning in her eyes when she pushed herself back up, she had never been so humiliated and frighten in her life but she fought them back she wasn't willing to give in to him, was it regret for his actions? It couldn't be the woman was the one who started it and pushed him into his action.

It wasn't till Jaken came beside him and tossed the clothes he ripped from Rin's arms and spoke that made Sesshomaru feel something unusual, "Humph good ridden to trash like you...go on get out of here...don't need your kind around." the toad which felt like he was kicking Anyme what she was down.

"Jaken...Shut up..." Sesshomaru uttered coldly to comprise the feeling he was getting though he showed no signs of it on his face, it wouldn't go away. The green toad I jump with fright and confusion but obeyed his master. Thus Sesshomaru asked one more question, "Woman, We will leave you but tell me one thing is your father Ruko in these lands?"

Anyme shivered at this point she despised him she despised Sesshomaru just almost the rest of her family but she answered him just the same "NO...He's dead, he died in battle the day I was born my eldest brother Arc is the ruler of our family now."

_Arc? _Sesshomaru thought he recognized the name fully but he did not ponder it further cause the woman tears and the way she was reacting was making the unfamiliar feeling stronger. _What is wrong with me why dose this woman make me this way?_ Tired of this game he turned and muttered to the others "Let's leave now..."

"Yes, My Lord..." Jaken replied cautiously following the now leaving master into the woods only Rin lingered behind for a bit.

What the child said startled Anyme to look up at her with tear filled eyes," I'm sorry, please don't hate Lord Sesshomaru he not very good at expression feelings..." she paused to think what she going to say next, "he's getting better though..." she replied with a smile.

"Rin hurry up!" Jaken called after her holding a rein of what looked of a two headed dragon looking very annoyed once again.

"Coming," Rin calls back disappearing into the dark forest to follow Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken leaving Anyme alone with her pride shattered and insulted but yet now with a goal.

_I'm going to get back at that man, how dare he, treat me like this. I will defeat him and gain my rank of the member of the family they have to accept me if I defeat the son of my fathers rival._ Anyme picked up her komodo and wrapped it around her body for warmth meanwhile she devised a plan to get back at the Dog Generals Son Sesshomaru.


End file.
